


in health and sickness

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [19]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mentioned Madison Clark/Travis Manawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Liza confronts her husband.prompt: maddening





	in health and sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a talk in the FTWD Discord about how Travis and Madison’s relationship likely started as an affair after Stephen’s death.

Liza slams the spoon down hard on the counter as the front door opens, her eyes narrowing as she turns to look at her  _husband_. The man who’d promised to love and cherish her until death do they part. The man who was cheating on her.

“Where were you?” she asks, trying to hold back the fury driving her mad.

Travis swallows, setting his briefcase on the table. “Out with some work friends. We got some drinks.”

“Was Madison there?”

“Liza…” His pleading look doesn’t soften her anger. “I swear, it’s not what you think.”

“I know what I saw.”


End file.
